The present invention is related to a new method of producing bioactive effect. More particularly, the present invention is related to a method of producing anti-microbial effect by contacting a subject susceptible to microbial invasion or contamination, with antimicrobial amount of XPF and PGLa polypeptides.
Prior Art
XPF and PGLa polypeptides have been described in the literature and are characterized by the following amino acid sequence:
PGLa: GMASKAGAIAGKIAKVALKAL (NH.sub.2) PA1 XPF: GWASKIGQTLGKIAKVGLKELIQPK
A review of XPF and PGLa can be found in Hoffman et al, EMBO J. 2:711-714, 1983; Andreu et al, J. Biochem. 149:531-535, 1985; Gibson et al J. Biol. Chem. 261:5341-5349, 1986; and Giovannini et al, Biochem. J. 243:113-120, 1987. It should be noted that no function or useful property of these peptides has been identified in the literature.